


I'm Your Knight And I Love You Princess

by PartnerInTime_KobaYouka



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartnerInTime_KobaYouka/pseuds/PartnerInTime_KobaYouka
Summary: Erza is a knight at Magnolia Kingdom and princess Lucy private body guard. They share a special relationship but unfortunatly their love are forbidden that's why everything about them must stay secret. Lucy's princess duty will come between them in the end but will they be able te get through all these trouble?





	1. Chapter 1

"Erza... Erza wake up..." Lucy whispered as she tried to wake me up.

She was still sleepy but kept trying even if her mind was screaming to sleep again.  
I turned around in the bed to hold her close to me to feel her skin against mine.

"Uhmn... You really want me to get up..?" I whispered close to her ears.

"I-it's almost the morning now, someone could come in my room. You should go before..."

I didn't let her finish her sentence and kiss her on her lips softly but deep even if we didn't used our tongue then while she was still focus on the way I was showing her all my love for her with our lips, I slowly let my hands travel behind her back down to her waist.

"E-Erza I know what you are thinking about and... And I really want it as well but we can't... Come on, we shouldn't be together right now"

"I know Luce. I just want to taste your lips in the morning that's all" I gently end our kiss and give her a last one on the forehead.

Lucy was so cute... Her cheek was pink with desire and her face close to mine was asking for more than a kiss even if earlier she had already told me the opposite.

Unfortunately, she was right and we can't. So I slowly I pulled away from her and get up from the bed to wear my uniform as the princess's knight.

"You're always so cool and beautiful in this uniform that I could watch you all day" said Lucy as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"You shouldn't say that to me while you're sitting on the bed all naked in front of me Luce" I said with a smile while I look to myself and Lucy on the bed in the mirror.

After I'm completely done and all set for the day, I went to the window and open it.

"I'll see you later, okay? And make sure to cover this mark on your neck with a scarf Luce or should I say princess"

"Hehe okay okay, now go away before I get mad my prince" she replied with a hand on her neck to cover it.

For a moment we shared a little laugh together but it end as soon as we heard someone walking upstairs and some maid passing by so I jumped outside in a hurry by the window leaving my precious princess alone in the room to get some last few minutes to sleep.

"To be honest, I wish to have these last few minutes of sleep by your side" I whispered.

I turn around to look at her window a last time and smile with a little blush on my cheek.

"I love you princess"

* * *

The wall seemed empty and silent after I disappeared from the princess bedroom. Well I like this silence, it help me to think about something else than the king with his constant desire to marry his daughter to a guy from another kingdom.

_"If only... If only I was able to marry her..."_ I whispered to myself in my mind while I was clenching my hands into fist.

As I was thinking that, a little pat on my shoulder made me stop walking in the empty corridor and turn around with a bored look.

"Oy Erza, what are you doing here walking like an homeless puppy?" Asked the girl.

"Cana... Are you going to get something to drink again? So early in the morning? Well not like you are busy in the day anyway" I said sarcastically.

"Don't gimmie that look will ya, you aren't busy right now as well so shut up! Damn, I just want to be friendly... What's happening?"

Cana start to walk by my side in the empty castle to the dinner room for the royal family's morning breakfast. I could not take my eyes off the sky through the huge windows of the empty corridor, watching the cloud slowly moving and the bird flying freely with each other.

"Nothing, I'm just weirdly upset this morning. Sometimes I just wish we could do whatever we want and be free from all these shit" I whispered as low as possible.

"Well if you want to be free then do your best to make it possible" Cana said as she put her arm around my shoulder but I immediately put it away with a sigh.

"Don't be this friendly, we are on duty remember?" I said coldly.

"So we can do whatever I want when we aren't? I didn't know you where this naughty" Cana whispered to me with a playful look in her eyes that I immediately return with a death glare.

She surely understood her mistake because I made her take few step away from me for a second.

"Okay okay, I won't say anything more than that. But Erza, seriously stop being like this and laugh a little sweetie"

Laugh a little? Until now only one person can make me laugh because I'm happy by her side but right now I'm not.

Once we reached the big wood door of the dinning room where the king and the princess was supposed to eat, we stood there on each side of the door for hours until the king show up follow by the princess.

Lucy... She didn't even looked at me...

_"Being ignore by the one you love is so painful"_ I was thinking as I clenched my hands into fist again with pain.

After they enter into the room and start eating, the King finally spoke.

"Lucy, you are 16 now and in three month you'll be 17. I think it's more than time for you to marry someone so I took the opportunity of my previous trip at Fairy Kingdom to look for an appropriate husband for you. I'm sure that you'll be happy when you'll see him" he said with a wide smile.

I wanted to scream my anger to him but Lucy talk for me and said the word I wanted to say.

"What about what I want?! It's always you who make choice here and now you want to control my life?!" She screamed as she get up from her chair.

"Lucy, I'm your dad and the king of this kingdom so this choice belong to me not yours!" He yelled as he get up too. "You should just shut your mouth and try to be a little more feminine, love this man and give him a baby. That's the only thing a woman can do anyway"

At this moment, Lucy was about to slap her father but he grab her hand and raise his other one to slap hers instead.

At this moment I didn't had any control of my body and just quickly run behind him to caught his wrist as fast as possible. My hand was firm and hard but when I was about to yell at him and saw Lucy crying with all her mind and despair, my mind went blank.

"My king, you shouldn't hit your own daughter. As her knight and body guard, I can't let anyone hurt her even you my king" I said coldly.

"Well then maybe you will have to found another job then because this one is over for you from now on" he said as he turn around to face me.

As soon as he said that, Lucy run in front of me making me release his hand with surprise. To be honest, maybe I was blushing because she really was cute...

"Oh no you don't! Erza is my knight and it's me who asked her to be by my side whatever happened so you don't have any right to do that! This talk is over now!"

As soon as she said that, she pushed me outside the room and we start running fast all around the castle until we arrive at the garden.

Lucy was sobbing hard and god know how much seeing the sadness tears heartthrob of those eyes made me want to kiss her to make her forget.

"Erza, I don't want to marry someone other than you... I don't..."

"Lucy..." I whispered while I wraps my arms protectively around her tightly.

Seeing Lucy crying in front of me like that was too much, her sadness was so high that she fell on the garden's grass.

I could tell how much she was beautiful to my eyes even with tears around her cheeks and her make up in a mess. I wish I could kiss her but someone could see us here.

"Princess you shouldn't cry... All your make up is- "

"I don't care about my make up! Erza make me go to my room please... I don't want anyone to see me like that..."

"I see. You can count on me, no one will see princess"

I carried her in my arms to her room in the castle avoiding to come to close or meet the employee at same times.

All along the way, the princess was hiding her face in my neck with her arms wraps around it. It wasn't really discreet and I was worry about what they could tell to the king about us and our relationship if they saw us this way so I did my best to stay hide from everyone.  
Discreetly made my way to her room without a noise.

Through, we arrived at our destination but I didn't expected to meet a certain person in front of the princess's bedroom wood door.

"Cana?" I asked feeling surprised.

"Yeah! Happy to see me?" She answered. "I see that someone is hiding her game pretty well, huh? Captain Erza is a wolf after all haha! Gonna eat the royal bunny?"

"Cana that's enough! Why are you here? King's order?" I asked after I made a few step in front of her.

"Yeah. Well he already didn't like you before but now it's getting worst... You really are protective with this cute little bunny you know. That's good to protect your princess but don't let her issue affect you or make you involve in things you can't control"

"Our relationship isn't... We aren't this close" I tried to say.

"Erza, I have eyes and even if I look like an idiot I know what's happening around me. Things change captain bad ass, they have things even a sword can fix but that's the way life and love goes."

_"Is she talking about my heart? A heart can't be fix easily after a break up and her wedding...? I don't want to break up. I don't want her to... I..."_

I wanted look down at my feet but my eyes saw a desperate and lost princess still crying over and over again. But then my mind saw what Cana mean and even if it hurt, it was the truth. _"Even if she love me. Even if we love each other, Lucy is the princess. My presence and our love will just give her more and more issue from now on. Maybe its how it gonna end. But... Is it how I want it to end?"_

I looked at Cana again but she was already on her way to leave so I asked loudly so that she could hear me.

"Is anyone else know about us?"

"No one"

I sigh relieve of her answer the smile as I see her go away from us. Cana really is a nice girl.

I opened the princess's bedroom door then locked it behind us as I let her sit on the edge of the bed to wipe her tears away from her face with a tissue. I couldn't do anything for her make up now so I just wipe everything and clean her face. Not as if I could do anything anyway, I absolutely don't know anything about all these feminine things.

"Princess, you really are more beautiful without all these stupid make up. You are naturally cute and lovely. You don't need these things... That's a shame to hide your natural beauty" I whispered as I put the tissue away after her face was cleaned.

"Erza you promised to me that you would call me by my name when we will be alone together but since we were on the garden you didn't... It make me feel as if we weren't at the same level... As if we weren't a couple... I-I-"

Lucy was crying so hard again, her voice were shaking and her mind was lost on every way. I was afraid that she cry out loud and try hurting herself so much she looked desperate.

I took my gloves off to put my hands on hers then looked directly into her eyes.

"Lucy! I'll be here for you because I'M your lover and no one else. This wedding? I won't let it happen. As long as I'm alive I won't let you marry someone you aren't in love with. I promise"

_"Gosh, what am I saying? What if all this will make us go into a no way out road? I don't want to hurt after all that... I must think before I speak"_

"Thank you Erza..." She whispered to me as she put her lips on mine in a shy kiss.

Shy maybe but when she pull away from me I saw a smile on her face. _"I made her smile"_  
I felt electricity run down my spin when I saw her blushing and squeeze my hands in hers. _"She want me to protect her. She want me to protect us. To protect our relationship"_

I a moment if pure desire, I pushed her on the bed and climb on her to look into her eyes as close as possible.

Oh, she's so beautiful.

I lean forward and kissed her lips again but this time I did it my way. Softly but a little wild while I take her scarf off of her neck reveling all the love marks I gave her last night at the same time.

Once the cloth was away, I touched all the place I showed her my love as our eyes where locked in each other.

_"Is it right? Is it okay? I don't care! As long as Lucy is happy and keep smiling, I don't give a fuck of everything. I will keep her smile safe and be her knight but not for my job but as her lover because..."_

"... I love you Luce" I whispered to her between some kisses on her chest.

"Erza... Nn.. I love you too.. I love you so much" she whispered back.

She kisses me more and pull my body closer to hers. Our tongue were dancing around each other and the mood's heat took the control of our mind and body making us show our love another way than words.  
We made love again and again until she forget everything and think about no one else than me then finally fall asleep in my arms... exhausted.

"Lucy is always so cute when she give herself to me. I can't let her down but what should I do?" I whispered to my self as I look at her sleeping face. "Maybe I should ask her for advice? She's good for these kind of things"


	2. I'll Protect You

Before leaving Lucy's bedroom, I looked first of all around there to find my clothes scatter on the ground then used Lucy's mirror to dress into my uniform. My hair was already nice enough at the moment so some adjustment with my fingers were alright and my clothes wasn't too bad either.

Lucy really loved looking at me in my uniform and always thinked that I'm sexy as hell in it so why would I hate it? When I looked at it, I think its not that bad either even if I would like it to be a little more like an armor.

I walked silently to her bed were she was still laying, asleep after our love making. Her face was still a little pink from the pleasure and her naked body under the blanket was so beautiful.

I sat on my knee and gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead then silently get up to get out of the room.

"Our story is getting complicate and I really had a bad feeling about all this" I said to myself as I walked around the castle fill with noble and fool hungry for money.

Lucy is so different from all these idiots. She love music, want to learn magic and how to fight, she's good to take care of people... Her smile make me melt and her gaze make me feel that my heart belong to her

Hard to believe she lived in this place until now.

She's so perfect.

If I can't do anything for us, this marriage will surely make Lucy leave from this castle to live with her husband... I won't be her knight anymore. The King seems to not like me at all so I will surely say goodbye to my job.

Full of worry, I made my way to one of the bar I knew. Most of the knight of the castle gather to drink there since it's not too far from the barrack of the knight apprentice that I currently training under the king's request.

It was one of my favorite because someone I really care taking care of it, my sister Mirajane.

As soon as I enter into her bar, her warm smile made me felt a little better.

"Heeey! Erza! Its been a while since you came here!" She told me as she quickly put a strawberry cake in front of me after I sat down.

"Thanks Mira, I really need one right now. But we saw each other two days ago you know"

"Erza you seems really down today or maybe worry. I don't know but you should talk for a change"

I started to eat my cake but my sisters word made me stopped and looked down.

"I... It's about the princess. The King is about to marry her..." I whispered.

"Since the face you're making, it don't seems to be a very good new but everyone would be happy about that. You made a great job for her after all so you should look at it in a good way. It's the King after all! Think of all the money you will have after you finally completed this job of yours. I will finally be able to make my bar a little more cuter and... Erza?!"

Hearing Mira say that made my heart hurt so much. I didn't know that I could feel so much pain and despair just from something like that.

My tears start to flown down on my cheeks like it never did before.

I'm thankful that the place was almost empty right now because I was in a really bad state right now.

"I don't need money if she's not here" I finally managed to say.

Mira was surprised, I knew that but she didn't hesitate for a sec when she sat close to me and hugged me to calm my tears.

"My little sisters fell in love with someone she shouldn't had it seems. That's sooo like a Fairy tale! Now I understand why your hair wasn't comb and that you don't wear any bra. You little pervert"

She giggled cutely as she said that and my tears suddenly disappeared for a furious blush on my face.

"W-what are you saying?!"

"That you should be careful, your cloth and hair is a mess" she said while she begin to comb my hair lovingly. "Do you know who's gonna marry the princess?"

I was about to answer when someone enter into the bar and yelled my name.

"Erza! Eyo! What's up?"

"Cana... What are you doing here?"

"Came to see my girlfriend and you should do it as well you know. What are you doing here? Letting your girl alone in bed isn't nice you know. You must be here when she wake up. Romantics and lovely, right babe?" Cana said to me as she kiss Mira sensually in front if me.

"Okay okay, stop that! I don't want to know what you doing in private with my sis. And I came here to... No, forget it. I'll found a way myself"

I hit the table with my first as I get up quickly and get out of the place. _"What the fuck was that? I told Mira everything and Cana talked about it as if it was normal! It was stupid to think that she didn't talked to Mira about me and Lucy. Now what?"_

I walked quickly to Lucy's room but the castle was way too big and I really wasn't in the mood to walk for so long, so I used my magic to fly to her bedroom then get inside by the window.

Lucy was still asleep just like I though so I quietly lay in the bed after I took my boots off then hugged her from behind until she wake up.

At least that's what I was thinking because as soon as I finally was at ease and close to fall asleep again, some big noise was heard behind the bedroom's door.

Seems like someone was hitting on the door pretty hard as if his life depend on it. _"Should I leave or...?"_

"Mmhm, what is all this? My head hurt when I wake up so suddenly" whispered my princess still trying to wake up.

I took my boots on the floor again and wear them as fast as possible then kissed Lucy furiously with as much passion as my heart was beating fast right now.

"Lucy, I don't want to make you hurry but we don't have any choice right now. Please princess, get dress fast, I think we have some trouble"

Lucy nodded with another last dry kiss then start to search for something to wear while I look at my hair and cloth a last time in the mirror.

"Stop making so much fuss and tell me what you want already! I was sleeping you know?!" Yelled Lucy.

"I'm really sorry princess but the King asked me to tell you that tomorrow's night will have a big birthday party for you and that he decide to use this opportunity to make you meet your husband. His name is a secret for now he said. I'm sorry to disturbing you both"

_"You both?!"_

Lucy and I was as surprise as worry. Did she really said... How many people know that Lucy and I are together?!

I quickly open the door and looked at the maid with my most serious gaze. Weirdly she wasn't scared but really embarrassed and red when she saw me get out of the room.

"The King don't know anything about you both! You don't have to worry!" She yelled running away.

"Oh boy, this is crazy" I said to myself.

"Don't worry Erza, we have until tomorrow to make a plan and scared my poor husband so that he will end this false marriage. Believe it or not, every maid here hate my dad so they won't tell anything if they saw or heard anything"

"I hope so but we don't only them here you see. I'm worry if your guest here already saw us now"

"Everything will be fine my knight in shining armor" she whisper with a kiss on my cheek.

"My uniform don't even look like an armor!" I laughed.

"I don't care, you are my prince charming" she laughed too.

"I'm not a guy either" I giggle and cross my arms.

"Oh shut up already, I love you that's all. Now let's get out of here, I want to forget about all that."

"I know a place we could go then princess. Please follow me."

"Of course my knight"

When the princess is down, what she really love to do is reading so I took her to the castle's library. Once she get in here, I knew I was right to lead her there. Her eyes start to look around like a little kid in front of a candy and she immediately begin to look for a book to read.

"Everytime I come here, I always lost myself in all these books. I love reading... It make me forget the sadness of my life here. If you weren't here Erza, I would lost my mind and get crazy" Lucy told me as she look at all the books over all the gigantic shelves throughout the room.

I looked at Lucy with a sad gaze then took her hand in mine.

_"I want to you know that I'm here for you. Whatever happened, I'll be here."_

"Your father is still outside the castle right now right?" I whispered.

"Yes, he will come back tomorrow"

"Then forget about all this and look only at me"

Softly, our lips touched eachother and soon our kiss went to something more and our body became one.

_"I love you Lucy. I'll always be by your side my princess. Always"_

* * *

Our happiness were unfortunatly for a short time.

The night Lucy and I were both afraid of finally arrived. It was a little cold just like my mood to be honest, even seeing my wonderful princess dress like a goddess wasn't able to make me fully smile.

Tonight Lucy... The princess will meet her future husband.

"Erza are you okay?" Lucy asked me while every guess was chatting and dancing at the midnight party.

"If you put away the fact that your father chose to sell her own daughter for more and more money to a guy he don't even tried to know better and reflect of his own actions, yes I'm good" I said sarcastically.

"Don't say it like that, I won't marry him"

I was about to answer to her when her dad suddenly appeared between us. He was dress like if he was already at her wedding, all in white with a glass of wine in his hand.

_"Fuck you!" I yell out loud in my mind._

I really wanted to punch him and make him beg for mercy but unfortunately, how could I do that?

"You keep saying that now but I know that you will my dear Lucy. And you miss Scarlet, I would like you to keep what you think for yourself if you don't want an unfortunate accident to happen to you" he said before he grab Lucy's wrist and take her away from me by force and lead her in the middle of the crowd.

"Too bad that none of your soldier and knight are stronger enough to give me at least a little scar even if they try to fight me all together. Oh yeah, I'm the one who's training them" I said with a smirk.

"Mom wouldn't let you do that if she were still alive right now..." whispered Lucy.

"Lucy..." I whispered to her as I was about to put a hand on your shoulder and show her that I'm here but her dad immediately push me away from her.

"You're just a knight! You don't have the right to touch her or even call her by her name! Don't ever do that again or-"

"Or what?" Lucy and I asked in a so perfect synchronization that it made us smile a little.

"I'm not a kid who always accept all your condition without even thinking by herself anymore dad! I can't let you guide my own life like a puppet anymore! I'm tired of all-"

_Paf!_

The princess suddenly fell in the floor by a slap from her dad. His face suddenly turned all red as if he was about to explode like a bomb.

I couldn't watch this scene any longer and ran to help my princess when someone suddenly appear behind me trying to stab me from the back. What a fool! In a quick move close to a reflex , I grabbed the assassin's knife and apprehend him without any problems. When I pulled down his dark hood, my mood get even worst and I could felt the hatred getting bigger and bigger in my chest.

"These kind of foolish trick can't work on someone as experimented as me and everyone in this castle should already know about that! Trying to kill your superior! You idiot!" I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry! I'm so deeply sorry! Even the most sincere apologies of the world can't tell how wretched I am right now..." He said between heavy sob as tears start running down his cheeks. "It was the King's order... How could I...?"

"The King?! Where is...?"

I get up as quick as I could and search for the princess or her dad in the crowd when I finally found them. Lucy's wrist was grab roughly and the King was taking her away from me by force.

I knew that something bad was about to happen!

Lucy kept yelling to let her go but her dad was much more stronger than her. Not that it was because she was a girl,no! Lucy showed me many time that she could have much more strength than she look before but this man was so angry right now that he couldn't control his strength anymore.

I really didn't know what to do! I needed someone to watch the guest for me and this traitor even more! If anything was about to happen to them...

I looked around and saw Cana walking around doing her usual patrol around the castle with Juvia one of our fellow. When they saw me, they immediately saw how much I was panicked and ran to me.

"Scarlet-sama! Are you okay?!" Juvia asked me with concern.

"I'm really sorry Juvia but I really need your help right now! Please stay here and monitor the guests for me and this guy for me! Stay on your guard! Cana come with me, I need your help!"

They felt the urgency and didn't asked me anything but did as I told them. Cana and I didn't waste any more time here and ran to where Lucy and her father went. With a hand on my sword at the left of my waist ready for any necessary action. I could do anything to protect my princess if he were gonna hurt her. Even from her father, the King!

As soon as we arrived outside the building, all around the garden was cover with the dark night and my hands on my sword kept being on guard.

"Erza! What's happening?! Where is the princess?"

I told Cana to stay quiet to be able to listen to the silence or maybe hear Lucy's voice or her father's one but nothing. I was about to turn around and look somewhere else when I heard a small cry in the garden calling my name.

"LUCY!" I yelled while I ran as fast as I could to were I heard her voice coming from.

"Erza wait! Don't run too fast!"

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing! You, continue right in front of you and go talk to them. When they are still focus on you, I'll kill them by surprise and release the princess! Go!"

"That's a good plan we have here, I like it. Still, stay on your guard we don't know what will happen!"

I nod and we quickly start running faster and separate in two different way. Silently and carefully we get closer and closer to them. In moment like this, I know why my uniform aren't a real armor. Being able to stay silent in the night so easily is really useful. When I was close enough to see Lucy, my heart felt like I was stab in the chest.

Her clothes were torn, crying and begging the man facing her to let her go and to don't hurt her anymore but the man sat in front of her and slap her face so hard that her nose start bleeding. I tighten my firsts trying to stay calm when I saw him stole Lucy a kiss. _"Cana move your a_ ss _already! Oh my god, I hope he didn't..."_

"Prince Jellal from Paradise kingdom, I would never think I would met you in a so strange place and doing such a thing. If I were you, I would step back if you don't want to die." Cana suddenly said making the man get up and take out a knife from nowhere.

_"This guy is the person Lucy was going to marry?!"_


	3. Let's Run Away Together

"Lucy..." I mumble.

The princess Lucy was on the ground, tears all around her cheeks making her makeup falling down ungracefully. I knew it was this guy who did this and right now I really want to kill him for what he've done to Lucy! But if he is a prince... I... I can't... Can I really do that?

"Yes I'm a prince and now what? You can't kill me if you want to live bitch! All my country and even this castle would follow every of your move and will kill you if you do that! So go away and let me savouring my... Gift. I need to use my new toy so please go away" he answered to Cana while keeping moving his knife dangerously around her face. Fortunately she knew that he didn't know how to use it, Cana was a good soldier and knight with many quality. Her eyes was imperturbable, no weakness could be seen while she was fighting the prince eyes to eyes.

_"His new toy?! What the hell with this guy?!"_

"Your new toy, huh? I wonder what the King would think if he will know about what you just said" Cana smirk and crossed her arms.

I use the free time Cana gave me while she kept talking with this jerk to untie the princess hands. She sounded confuse and yet, so happy to see me but we didn't had time for chitchat. I told her to stay silent with a finger on her lips and a kiss on her forehead. When I whispered to her that everything will be okay and wiped her hears away, Jellal laugh so loudly that everyone present in the garden would be able to hear him.

"Well at least it would be much more better than let his little princess being a fucking dyke. I'll make her learn what a real man is and after that she will never forget what she need" I said with a disgusting smile on his face.

This time, it was too much. I can't let this man live, he is a danger for my princess. A danger for me. A danger for us!

I slowly take my sword out of the sheath and put it under his chin ready to cut his throat under Cana's surprised gaze.

"You're right, she will never forget what you've done. That's why you deserve nothing more than death" I whispered close to his ears before I cut his throat in a quick move.

Cana didn't do anything, she knew as well that I was right and let me did it. His death was fast, clean and easy but the night just start and his previous loud laugh made all the guard of the castle run around here.

When I quickly looked behind me and saw Lucy with horror on her face, my heart felt like a sword stabbed me in the chest. My dear lover just saw me kill someone in front of her after this same person tried to rape her, what should I tell her now?

"Erza, we don't have time! We must do something and fast!" Cana told me with panic in her voice.

"No, you stay here. We need someone to found the body and the king have a big faith in you. He would never doubt of your word. Yell that you found him dead killed by assassins and that they surely did the same to the princess and I" I quickly carried the princess in my arms. "Once its done, you're free to do what you want"

I turn around and start to walk to the forest when Cana yelled with tears in her eyes. "What about you? Erza, were are you going with her... A-and your sister?! What should I tell her?"

"I will tell everything to her myself. Take care of her Cana, I believe in you" I said. "If you want to come see us, we're going to Mermaid Heel village for now until everything calm down in here"

The guards will be in the crime scene soon, I've no longer had the time to talk. The sound of armour made echo in the night, approaching with speed and gusto while I quickly ran into the forest. I was surprised when Cana took the knife in Jellal hand and stab herself to be more credible in front if the soldier and the King. This woman was so loyal and absolutely reliable, Mira will be happy with a wife like her. I hope that she will forgive me for what I just did, for what I just put her into.

Hide behind a tree, me and the princess were listening to Cana and the guard talk about what happened until they finally took the body, helped Cana to go to the infirmary and go away. When everything was over, I sat on the ground exhausted. The princess in my arms, the blood in my hands and the scream of all the guest in the castle... What a crazy night.

"I'm sorry princess. I'm really sorry" I whispered with tears falling from my eyes.

"It wasn't your fault." She hide her face in the palm of her hands.

"Princess, from what happened now I needed to vamp everything who was done. Even if we both could live again in the castle, the King would want to marry you again... That's why... From now we will need to pretend to be death from them. Of course, it's still time for you to come back to the castle now but it's your only chance to be together."

"What do you mean?" She asked in tears. She didn't seemed to understand yet because of all the shock she been through until now so I explained with simple word.

"What I mean is..." I took both of her hands in mine and look into hers eyes. "...would you run away with me Lucy? Leave the kingdom away, stop being a princess and have a normal life by my side... Just both of us?"

Lucy just smiled a little and I knew that she will stay with me. We didn't need word anymore. We didn't need anything but the warmth of our body, our lover arms around us and a kiss the seal a new promise of eternal love.

"You need to sleep for tonight. We will go see my sister, she will let us sleep at her place."

I need to give her my goodbye as well.


	4. Bad News

_Erza! Erza, is that you?!"_

_I turned around to look behind me and found a very old man in front of his house. I wondered why he was outside at this hour then I remembered who it was._

_My long lost friend and Master, Makarov._

_It's with a joyful smile on his face that he weakly walk to us._

_"Shhh..." I whispered. "You'll wake up the young lady. Master I-"_

_He looked at Lucy sleeping on my back with a chuckle._

_"No need to talk Erza. Come with me."_

* * *

 

It was with a lazy motion that I slowly opened my eyes. I was currently sleeping covering with two warm blanket surrounding me when suddenly I felt an empty space by my side who immediately alarmed me.

Quickly I get out of the bed letting the cold morning air touch my skin. Outside the window of the room, I could hardly see the neighbor even if I tried as hard as I could so I used my magic to immediately re-equip myself to a suitable warm comfy cloth for the moment and go out of the room.

The sun was slowly rising in the sky with the company of some clouds here and here. It maybe was a little too early in the morning but some child where already playing with each other, joking around with the snow outside their house. They were so cute for their age... trying to not being too loud for not get caught by their parents.

Hard to think that only two days ago, we was in a castle full of noble people ready to kill each other for their reputations.

"Lucy" I called with a gentle voice.

But it was harder to think that this beautiful girl sitting in the snow cover with nothing less than a blue tank top and a dark pants, watching the main lake of the village was a princess. A princess who ran away from home with her lover to maybe build a new life with her.

"Ah, here's my sunshine!" She replied as she turn her head to look at me.

"Aah...Lucy, you know how much I hate it when you disappear early in the morning and don't found you in bed or in the house either." I used my magic to make a warm scarlet jacket appear wrapping it on my lover shoulders. "If anything happen to you-"

"Calm down Erza. No one will found us here, I believe in you if something happen to me anyway." She giggled wearing the jacket I just offered her. "And I still didn't told you yet but these manly clothes really make you look hot"

I rub my left arm with insecurity and confusion.

"You're just soo adorable sunshine" she said with a chuckle.

 _"She looked so happy right_ _now_ _._ _That's_ _all_ _I_ _want_ _"_

"You're highness, you're going to make me faint if you keep calling me with this nickname so much." I sat close to her, my left hand playing with her blond hair like the most precious thing a my heart could have. "Plus, between the two of us, you're the only one who deserve a nickname so romantic"

"You're too modest, hehe"

"Saying that sort of thing with blushing cheeks only make me want to kiss you, you know?"

I softly move the locks of hair that I held in my hand to my lips to give them a gentle kiss then let it fell on my princess shoulder. As I move my body closer to her, I tilt my head a little as if I was going to kiss her. Using the same hand to caress her cheek lovingly. Our eyes lock into each other, we couldn't anything else than our self inside our eyes and we smiled at that.

She was only looking at me and I doing the same.

In a slow and yet sensual motion, I grabbed her by her waist pulling her so close that our body was like melting each other as our embrace became little by little more physical. Our lips couldn't have enough of each other taste and yet, even if we want to keep kissing with no end to it, we needed to catch our breath. And when we did, it was always to kiss her neck, ears or all around her face.

"You're so fucking romantic dork Erza" She gently hit my head with a laugh. "Children's watching you know?"

"Ouch!" I rubbed the top of my head. "I don't want to hear these kind of word outside the bedroom"

"A dork and a pervert" Lucy answered trying to act angry.

At this same moment, I heard some footstep coming closer to us. As quick as I could, I immediately get up and summoned a sword in my right hand ready to fight but only found an old man in front of me.

"Master! I'm really sorry for this behavior" I apologies as I make my weapon disappear.

"No need Erza, I'm rater pretty proud to see that your reflexes are still so good. With someone like you by her side, Lucy have nothing to fear." Makarov answered slowly walking to Lucy.

"It's an honor to receive so much praise from you master. Your teaching made who I am right now and my gratitude for all you've done for me remains infinite"

Master Makarov laughed with all his heart when he saw me put so much effort in my composure as I bow a little with my right hand on my heart.

"So much calmness. I still can't believe how much you've changed" He laughed again. "The royalty calmed you down it seems Erza. I'm happy that you made the right decision." He turned his head to now looking at Lucy. "What about you? How are you now? Being able to go out must very refreshing"

Lucy's joyful smile suddenly disappeared.

Indeed. Since Master Makarov gently let us stay in this village after two whole day of travel, Lucy and I stayed in his house. I was a knight trained to have a very good stamina so walking for a long period with just small pause wasn't a big deal for me but I had the princess with me and Lucy wasn't like me. She's sweet, delicate but even if she love being active, Lucy really can't travel at my pace. That's why I asked my Master to let us stay here for a while but quickly things got too bad for both of us and the single night we was supposed to stay grown bigger.

All these days without going out of his place and for evident reason.

The princess had official just died for the Fairy Tail kingdom and all the country. What the king wanted was to found her body to maybe give her the sepulture she deserve. In this goal, the night the princess and I ran away, he told all his knights with no exception to look every part of the castle and the cities and villages around the kingdom. With so much knights around, it was no way we could go out of my Master's house without being catch up.

But now, after four days in here, every king's knights was gone and it was maybe time to go. Even if all our enemy was now away, we still wasn't able to stay here.

"If we stay here, we'll give you much more problem than we'll want." Lucy said playing with her fingers.

The Master sigh then put a hand on Lucy's shoulder with a cheerful smile offering us to go eat something before we think about it too much and he was right. It was early after all and still haven't eat a breakfast yet. I helped Lucy to get up on her feet then quickly bow in front of her with my right hand on my heart again.

"I'm sorry I didn't think about it. You didn't eat anything since you woke up, you must be hungry. I'm so sorry princess... I shouldn't have-"

With a groan, Lucy gently hit my head followed by Makarov who hit me on my left leg.

"Ouch!"

"You're supposed to protect her so call her by her name" he scolded me.

"My name is Lucy" She said putting her hands on her waist. "I'm flattered that you give me so cute nickname but I'll stood with my own name." She winked at me "Now let's go"

I nodded then give a final bow to my master before I take my leave with the princess.

A little restaurant was just open for the day so we both took a seat and ordered our breakfast. Lucy was feeling so much at ease with everyone that it was hard to not think she's always been like that. Everywhere she was passing by, she was bringing smile with her.

"Eating outside was new for us after so much time hiding away. I'm so happy." Lucy said with a contagious smile.

"I'm happy that you're feeling that way because I do as well. If I stood in this garner any longer I would become claustrophobic"

Lucy laughed at my joke putting a hand on her mouth in a shy move when the waitress arrived with our meal.

"Did you heard?" She said to catch our attentions at same time that she put our plate on the table. "It seems that the king Jude Heartfilia didn't found her daughter's and, the mysterious Fairy Queen, her personal body guard's body after she was killed. The king told all the citizen himself yesterday in the great city that it was Paradise Kingdom, the one who killed her, who made them disappeared."

"My fa- the king blame the other kingdom?! If it continue, a war will maybe begin!"

I looked at Lucy with concern.

"Lucy, we already knew that when all these things began" I tried to calm her down with a low sweet tone posing one of my hands on hers which clenched her fork far too hard.

"That's true but still... A war is so terrible. I don't want it to happen" she answered follow by the waitress.

"I agreed but there still hope. If anything happen, me and my children will go to Mermaid Heels. This place is far away from every conflict so it will be the best place to go"

I quickly looked up at her and get up with so much force that my chair fell backward.

"That's exactly were we want to go! Could you, my lady, tell us if you have a groom in here? We would like to have too mount and prepare ourselves to the trip."

"Erza... Sit down and eat" Lucy ordered me while she was finishing her dish.

"Yes! My apologies!"

I sat down without discussing and engulfed my breakfast in just a few seconds drawing attention of the two young woman around the table.

"Just... Waw... That was fast. You could take your time you know?"

"You had already finished yours Lucy. I can't take my time while you're waiting for me."

"Admit it, you wanted to finish it then eat your strawberry cake."

I blushed.

"I don't know if that's sweet or just... Incredibly stupid" the waitress said.

"Adorably stupid." commented Lucy.

"Luuuucyyy, how could you say that to me" I begged with a little confuse by these nickname.

But she replied by pulling her tongue out. My cake came not too long after that and I was surprised that Lucy had also ordered one. A strawberry cheesecake just like mine.

Lucy don't like eating sweet in the morning so it made me happy that she'd done that. "I'll get fat"she says. Heh, such a nonsense. Just look at me, I eat these every say and never get fat so why would she?

I look up to Lucy, watching her eating her food with grace and feminity.

 _"_ _Strawberry_ _cake_ _,_ _it_ _mad_ _e_ _m_ _e_ _think_ _of_ _our_ _first_ _met_ _."_

It was so far away now. As far as I remember, the first event I particularly assist in Fairy Tail as a knight was a ball. My first ball from all my life.

At first I was really happy, excited by all these people, the high class music and room but soon I understood the hypocrisies and how much all of them were disgusting. Money, murder, reputations, all that was their every day life and they were enjoying it.

I don't know how I did to not loosing control in front of this at this time, the Erza from there and what I am now are so different. I was much more impulsive and violent and yet I did it until the end of the party.

When everyone was almost gone a girl suddenly almost slid in front of me dropping a slice of cake from her hand in the process. Fortunately I was here to catch her by her waist before her body hit the ground and do the same with her cake.

This girl was no one else than my princess : Lucy Heartfilia. When our eyes met, I was pretty sure that I heard thunder outside the ballroom then she softly offered me what she was carrying in her hand as apologies.

Her strawberry cake. The first one of this kind I ate.

I like to think that it's because of this that I love strawberry so much.

Before I know, everyone in the ballroom was amazed by me and the king himself came to me. He saw my potential he said.

"You were so cool when we've met each other. If the king hadn't..."

"Lucy?"

Feeling too much emotions at once, Lucy had left the table leaving me behind her. Of course I immediately joined her after I paid for what we just ate to found her again not too far from where we were.

"Lucy what's happening?"

"Erza, I-I... Is all this is my fault?!"

I stood behind her shocked by her words.

"People are going to suffer because of this war while you and I are hiding away from it? The reason my dad is going to do this terrible mistake is obviously "me"! We can't build an happy life together if the price is so high! I... I don't want that! I-"

"Lucy!" I interrupted her as I wrap my arms around her protectively. "Don't blame yourself. It was my decision and, believe me, it was the right thing to do. Your dad would never agree to the special relationship we're sharing and he would try to make us both pay for what happened. I would be torture or worse while you would marry a guy just like this prince Jellal."

I felt Lucy shiver just by hearing his name and maybe imagine our lives if Cana and I didn't do what we've done. But I hugged her more lowering my tone to make her feel that I'm at her side.

"If a war begin and you'll want to stop it then I'll act according to your decision but you must be aware of the danger surrounding us in all this."

"I know... I know" she tried to say between her tears.


	5. Boody Coincidence

The forest was dense. Only the sounds of the nearby watercourse and flying birds could be heard as the wind were caressing their skins. The white horse were walking slowly and carefully through the forest, taking care of looking were he was putting his feet. A beautiful horse indeed. A gift from a girl call Levi from the previous village where Master where living.

My clothes were giving me a really masculine figures. A tomboy vibes who could make any girls fall in love and Lucy was the first of all of them.  
My feet were in the stirrup, wearing dark skinny pants with brown high boots reaching the thighs. A long sword were standing and the left side of my hips tied on two dark brown belt; a gift from Master to protect us in our journey. The handle of the sword were as red as my hair and a little blue crystal were standing on the top of it.  
It seemed magic, I knew it but I trusted Makarov. I trusted this man more than myself and would put both of our lifes in his hands without thinking about it. That's why I didn't asked any other questions when he gave it to me.  
My left hand were on the little blue crystal as my other one were tightly holding the horse's ring. A black epaulette with a gauntlet were covering my left shoulder and arm then with same colors were gloves on each hands. Finally, I was wearing a pure a white shirt buttoned up to my chest. That way my breast could still be seen. The end of my large sleeves were inside of my gloves and the bottom of my shirt were falling on my pants on one side while the other one were in it making me look confident, relax but also ready to fight.

I didn't look like a knight anymore, more like traveling swordman or a bodyguard. The second part isn't really far from what I really was though and I didn't mind if it could protect my princess.

In front of me were sitting Lucy. Her back leaning on my chest, riding the frame in amazon.  
I kept telling her to ride it like I do, meaning having a rider position, it would be better for her back and legs, but she insisted and I didn't said anything more. I'm weak against her and she know it.  
About her clothes, Lucy were happy to forget these fancy dress cover with jewels and other stuffs. She was wearing a long sleeveless clear blue top with a white short. I forced her to wear boots as well since we we're going to walk a lot so she did. She decided to wear a blue one to fit her current cloth. Even if I protested a little about this fact, I didn't said no.

Everything were so peaceful. Hard to think that everywhere around FairyTail citizens were talking about the war.

I looked up to the sky, remembering of the talk we both heard from the citizens after we took a break at an inn in a previous city.  
 _"_ _The_ _"_ _Crazy_ _King_ _"_ _is_ _just_ _searching_ _a_ _way_ _to_ _begin_ _a_ _wars_ _against_ _the_ _Paradise_ _Kingdom_ _that's_ _all_ _!_ _It's_ _been_ _so_ _long_ _since_ _he_ _wanted_ _to_ _take_ _this_ _country_ _for his technologies_ _and_ _material_ _..."_ One said. _"His cruelty make me sick._ _He_ _killed_ _his_ _own_ _wife_ _to_ _have_ _his_ _wealth_ _back_ _so_ _I_ _wouldn't_ _be_ _surprise_ _if_ _he_ _did_ _the_ _same_ _to_ _his_ _daughter_ _."_ Another woman add.

Yeah. Cruelty, we both know about it but this nickname? This murder? Lucy and I were shocked about this new but my partner more than I was. It was her father they were talking about! It was her mother's death and her own life as well!

That night, Lucy cried to sleep in my arms. Screaming in my shoulder to suppress her voice. She just learned that her mother were killed by the King, her dad, and I couldn't do anything but give her my shoulder to comfort her as much as I could. As her knight and lover, I was ashamed that I couldn't stop her tears but I did what I could.

That was yesterday and it's been a week that we're traveling now.

"Erza" a little shy voice broke the silence.

"Lucy? I was thinking that you were sleeping" I answered without looking at her.

"I wasn't sleeping" she lean a little more against me. "You are so silent since yesterday. Are you okay?"

Kissed her cheek.

"I'm okay, I stood silent to don't bother you. These news where a sort of stab in our chest but it was much more harder for you. I don't want to say something wrong who would make you cry again..."

"You always knew what to do to make me feel better" she whispered. "You're just too dense to know that you do the right thing"

"Lucy?" I said surprised that she moved her legs on both side of the horse just like I do.

"I want to forget everything about my royalty. Riding horse, how to survive as a normal person, learning to fight by myself or how to use a sword... I want to learn all this."

"I see" I gave her the horse's ring. "Start with the basics. You'll ride, I'll correct you if you're wrong"

She suddenly turned around apparently surprise by my action. Her eyes were a little red as if she was going to cry and her lips shivering with emotions. She was determinates but also afraid, I could see it in her eyes. I let my left hand rest on her cheek and with my thumb, I caressed her bottom lips with care and love.

"I'm not this man who used to be your dad. I'll take care of you like I always did"

"Erza..." Lucy closed her eyes and leaned closer to me with a loving motion.

I did the same when a weird noise made me carefully reopened my eyes. Lucy looked confuse when she realized that I refused the kiss but she understood when I covered her mouth with a hand. Swords and scream coming not too far.

"Lucy, listen carefully" I took my hand away from her mouth. "How many people are fighting right now? Be quick and effective"

I hide the horse and silently get off the saddle helping Lucy to do the same.

"I would say three..." She hesitantly answered.

I smiled happily from her words. She were almost right. She will be a good warrior if I train her well enough.

"Almost" I took her hand and silently made our way through the forest. Hide behind one of them, we could see a woman with long green hair laying on the ground. "You see? There was a girl who got injured by a sword that's why there was a scream earlier"

"This is horrible! Doing this to people without any reason!"

"Mmmm..."

A well muscled man were still fighting with a knife. He was good but, against two opponent, it was too close.

I'm not a knight anymore but I have my honor code and it's my duty to help the one in need.

I pat Lucy's head with a smile. "Stay hide and watch carefully. What I will do, you'll learn to do the same."

I tied my hair in a ponytail then took out my sword out of his sheath as discreetly as I could. A low song of blade made echo in the forest. A beautiful sound for a marvelous sword, Master know my taste well. With a smile I look at the blade who had a singular and yet splendid blue color then begin my approach.

I walked through the trees according to the swords strikes sound the fighters made then when I was closer enough I made a sign to the big white hair guy before hide myself again. He was surprise to see me but stayed discreet as his opponent were getting tired with each new tentative.

It was a death battle. He was trying to have them by usury, taking time to tiring them but he was feeling the same way as them. Plus, if it keep going any longer, his partner would certainly died by too must lost blood.

It was like the last tentative for a lost cause but he won't lose. I won't let it happen.

I waited few minutes for them to try to hit the white head again. Then, when there attentions where fully on him, they ran to the big guy again.

 _"Now!"_ I throw my sword right in the closest brigand head. The death was too fast, he didn't had the time to scream or understand what happend. I ran and took my sword out of his wide mortal wound to slit the other one's throat from behind. Once it was over, I let his dead body lifelessly fall on the grass.

The blood coming from his throat squirted on the big white head guy making his body skin dirty. My cloth were still clean and thanks to the well build sword I was holding, I didn't need to clean the blade. The blood where coming off by itself but I helped it to get faster with a quick move on the side making all of it fall on the grass then put it once again in his sheath.

"Oh god you were amazing!" The guy said.

"We don't have time for chit chat!" I ran to the bleeding woman and saw that Lucy were already there close to her.

A strong yellow light were coming from her hand standing on top of the green head bleeding wound. It didn't take long before the blood disappear and the wound to be heal. Lucy, her, didn't felt as good as the other one was.

"Lucy!" I caught her before she fell. Her eyes were tired. "I already told you to never do this again!"

"At least she'll live. I can stand up by myself, don't worry" she said as she softly make me do few step away from her. "Do you have a horse?"

The big guy look confuse.

"Answer her! We don't have time, this woman need to see a doctor!" I yelled to him.

"Y-yes, but-"

"Then take her on the back of your mount and follow us" Lucy had ordered him.

He did as she told and the four of us ran to the closest village. It wasn't far and not too big. I didn't planned to stop here at first because of the violence, hostility and fear atmosphere coming from this place. A small village lost in a too deep forest, the ideal place for murder and other criminal activity.

Lucy's hand in mine, we searched for a doctor's village that we found without too much trouble. An old man with a scary devious smile and eyes, his clothes were dirty with chemical products, his white hair were poorly maintained and the eyes glasses he was wearing were broke with old.

The woman were present to him as a patient and he began an examination on her. My sword were literally under his throat when he did making it impossible for him to touch her improperly.  
Everything was fine. She only needed to take a rest so we stayed at an inn for the night.

"We didn't present yourself I think" the guy said. "I'm Elfmann! And you?"

I was about to open the bedroom's door when I stopped moving. _"_ _Elfmann_ _?_ _So_ _he_ _is_ _my_ _..._ _I_ _t's been 10 years that I_ _didn't_ _saw_ _him_ _!_ _No_ _wonder_ _we_ _didn't_ _recognize_ _each_ _other_ _,_ _we've_ _changed_ _so_ _much_ _!_ _My_ _dear_ _brother_ _._ _Mira_ _would_ _be_ _proud_ _to_ _see_ _how_ _he_ _look_ _now_ _"_

"We can't tell you for now. As long as we're here, it's too dangerous even for you. Also, don't ever talk of what you saw in the forest... No one"

"O-okay. You saved me so you can't be bad people, I can wait"

I smiled. _"_ _He_ _look_ _like_ _Mira_ _so_ _much_ _._ _How didn't_ _I_ _saw_ _that_ _they_ _look_ _alike_ _?"_

"I really appreciate your kindness"

Since it had two bed in the room, the couple shared the bed next to Lucy's. To night came fast and the street became empty as soon as it was. As if monsters where walking around once darkness fall on the village.

 _"_ _All_ _this_ _is_ _really_ _strange_ _and_ _I_ _hate_ _that_ _."_

"Hey" Lucy shyly asked. "Come to bed too"

I shake my head and she knew without a word what it meant. I did it many times before.

On a chair close to Lucy's bed with my sword in hand. I was listening and watching every movement.

I didn't slept and kept sitting like this for hours until a scream coming from not too far from us made echo through the night.


End file.
